This invention relates to a zone reactor, and more particularly to a zone reactor that is useful in processes for converting alkanes to alcohols and ethers.
Allowed co-pending application Ser. No. 09/951,570 filed Sep. 11, 2001 (Attorney Docket 300100-1044) discloses a method of converting alkanes to their corresponding alcohols and ethers using bromine. The co-pending parent application comprises four embodiments of the invention therein disclosed each including a reactor wherein bromine reacts with an alkane to form alkyl bromide and hydrogen bromide, a converter wherein the alkyl bromide formed in the reactor reacts with metal oxide to form the corresponding alcohol or ether, and numerous other individual components.
The present invention comprises a zone reactor wherein the several reactions disclosed in the co-pending parent application are carried out in a single vessel. In this manner the overall complexity of the system for converting alkanes to their corresponding alcohols and ethers is substantially reduced. In addition, heat generated by reactions occurring in particular zones within the vessel can be utilized to facilitate reactions occurring in other zones.
Three embodiments of the invention are disclosed. In accordance with a first embodiment the zone reactor comprises a countercurrent system wherein gases flow in a first direction and metal compounds flow in the opposite direction. A second embodiment of the invention comprises a cocurrent arrangement wherein the gases and the metal compounds travel in the same direction. The first and second embodiments of the invention are continuous systems as opposed to the third embodiment of the invention which is a fixed-bed system that is continual in operation. In accordance with the third embodiment the metal compounds remain fixed within the vessel while the gases are directed through the vessel first in one direction and later in the opposite direction.
In the following Detailed Description the invention is described in conjunction with the conversion of methane to methanol. However, as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the invention is equally applicable to the conversion of ethane and the higher alkane to their corresponding alcohols and ethers.